


Bruises and Bitemarks

by FangFero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFero/pseuds/FangFero
Summary: Nothing fancy, I saw a list of rough first kiss things and decided to compile them into one condensed and steamy make out session with my favourite boys.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> So about a week ago I found some rough first kiss ideas in my drafts and decided to make a Brick/Mordecai fic using them. I'm not a great writer and only half of it was beta'd, so this is what came out of it. Anyway, here was the inspirational list so you can play a sort of perverted bingo as you read if you like. :)
> 
> Thanks to wilwarindi for editing the first half of this, you should go give her some love if you haven't already, her fics are way better. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Rough first kiss things: 
> 
> -Colliding with the wall so hard one of them is gonna have bruises  
> -Moans of pleasure mixing with a single moan of pain as one of them bites the other’s lip  
> -Teeth being dragged along necks, mouths being dragged along jawlines  
> -Hands fumbling at hems, zippers, buttons  
> -One raking their fingers through the others hair before gripping at the root, hard enough to be painful  
> -Butt grabs / thigh squeezes
> 
> \--

When they kissed, there was nothing gentle about it.

 

It was like a wildfire meeting a hurricane, so much raw power and passion that it was surprising that neither of them got injured from it. But they knew each other. Brick knew that, while Mordecai was a lot smaller than he was, he could still take a bit of roughing up; and Mordecai knew that even though Brick looked like a beast, all strong muscle and guttural growls, he was surprisingly careful for the most part, and wouldn’t purposefully hurt him.

 

Brick lifted Mordecai up by his hips and threw him down into the sand below; remembering to keep a large hand on the back of the Mordecai’s neck so he wouldn’t smack his head off the ground. Mordecai knew the force would cause a bit of bruising on his back later, and he loved it.

 

Brick crawled over him, pushing his knee up between thin legs. Mordecai sighed softly and reached up to wrap his arms around Brick’s thick neck, pulling him down into another heated kiss.

 

It was a bit sloppy as their tongues tangled together, neither really pushing for dominance, but both just enjoying the feeling of it. Mordecai tilted his head to deepen the kiss, sliding his hands up to the back of Brick’s head, dragging blunt nails down across his scalp, making Brick shudder all over and bite down on Mordecai’s lower lip. He gasped and groaned quietly while he felt a tongue trace over his captured lip before it was released and he was being kissed breathless once more.

 

Brick slid his hands down the Mordecai’s sides, making him squirm underneath him before large hands finally settled on his belt. Brick fumbled with the buckle for a moment, pulling back from the kiss to look down at what his hands were doing. He quickly got frustrated and yanked the offending belt with a loud growl deep from his chest. Mordecai gasped and couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as his body was dragged across the dirt, making his shirt ride up and placing his hips square in Brick’s lap. Brick huffed in frustration again, but finally managed to get the belt undone.

 

Mordecai had only been half hard from their heated make out session, but there was always something about Brick proving that he could drag or toss Mordecai around like a ragdoll that really got his heart racing, and he was hard and leaking a little when Brick finally managed to pull down his pants and underwear down around his knees.

 

Mordecai shivered when the cool night air hit his erection, making him whimper and drop his head back. 

 

Brick took this opportunity to lean down again, gripping Mordecai’s thighs tightly enough to leave finger tip bruises in the flesh, pushing his legs down toward his chest. Brick admired Mordecai’s flexibility before leaning down and kissing up the column of the Mordecai’s exposed throat.

 

Mordecai started to melt under Brick’s weight pushing him down, moaning quietly at the soft lips that ran slowly up his slender throat. Those moans instantly turned into a cry of pain before slipping back into a pleasured whimper when Brick bit down on the smooth skin just below his left ear. 

 

“Brick! Ahh… you bastard,” Mordecai complained and continued to squirm under him, trying to find leverage against anything and failing. “Enough teasing already! I swear if you don’t do something right now I’m gonna kill you!”

 

Brick grinned against the bright red bite he’d just left. “But I am doing something Mordy.”

 

Mordecai growled, “Do something other than biting me! Please.”

 

Brick’s grin dropped the instant Mordecai begged, nuzzling into his neck and spoke so softly, it was almost startling. “Say it again.”

 

Mordecai swallowed thickly, knowing exactly what Brick meant and needing a moment to shove his pride aside if he wanted to get what he wanted. He let his head roll to the side away from Brick’s face, his face flushing a little brighter as he whimpered hoarsely, “Please Brick? Please just fuck me already?”

 

Brick growled again but pulled back, letting Mordecai’s legs lower while he finished pulling the cargo pants from his skinny legs. He fished through Mordecai’s many pockets of the discarded pants until he pulled out a small foil packet of lube. Even though he knew it would be there, he couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face.

 

Mordecai huffed and narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t say anything, just do it already,” he hissed. 

 

Brick said nothing, but still chuckled as he tore open the packet, pushing Mordecai’s hips up in his lap again to keep his ass out of the sand and poured half the packet’s contents directly on Mordecai’s hole, making him whimper and squirm, clawing at the dirt under him.

 

Brick carefully eased a thick finger into him and watched as Mordecai’s body bent to his will; arching his back up and groaning as his finger slipped in with little resistance at all. 

 

He always loved how eager Mordecai always was for him.

 

He opened up easily for him and Brick eased in a second finger, which was met with more resistance, but Mordecai didn’t seem to mind at all. Even groaning louder at the stretch of it.

 

Brick grinned when he curled his fingers and instantly Mordecai’s body tensed like a bow string and twisted under his gaze as a howl of a moan tore its way out of Mordecai’s throat. Thank goodness they were out in the middle of nowhere right now, or someone probably would have thought the poor boy was being murdered.

 

Panting heavily, Mordecai pushed himself up on an elbow and reached out with his other arm to grip the front of Brick’s shirt tightly, yanking him down to meet his own gaze, which was glazed over and unfocused. 

 

“Brick please,” he growled between clenched teeth before he whined and dropped back again on both elbows, his head falling back as well and another whine escaped him. “Please Brick, I can’t take it anymore!”

 

“Alright Mordy, It’s okay. I got you,” Brick hummed, pulling his fingers out and lowering Mordecai’s hips back onto his lap before reaching down to undo his own belt and zipper.

 

He didn’t bother removing any of his own clothing. He knew if he tried Mordecai would only start begging again. While he did enjoy that immensely, he was just as eager as Mordecai to get on with it.

 

He unzipped his jeans and removed his erection from its confines, picking up the packet again and slicking himself with a low grumble of satisfaction at finally receiving some attention. His own hand felt amazing but he forced himself to let go before he could finish too early. 

 

He grabbed a hold of Mordecai’s hips again and dragged him just a little closer, lining himself up with the smaller man and slowly pushing in.

 

Mordecai was tense and restless, practically vibrating with excitement that didn’t ease even as Brick slowly eased into him. He was too far gone at this point and didn’t even try to quiet himself anymore, leaving head head lolled back and moaning shamelessly into the night.

 

While keeping a bruisingly tight hold on Mordecai’s hips, Brick started to move slowly, thrusting shallowly and trying to keep control over his movements. It took a lot of his focus not to just slam into the tight heat around him.

 

After a moment he heard Mordecai whimper again, reaching down to grip tightly to one of Brick’s wrist. Mordecai was beyond words at this point, merely a quivering and speechless mess, desperately searching for release. Brick couldn’t help a smirk of satisfaction at this before he thrust his hips up harder, making Mordecai all but sob from the pleasure of it.

 

Mordecai couldn’t stay focused at all, quietly mumbling incoherent spanish as he was pulled and rocked against Brick’s hips. Brick reached down to take Mordecai’s cock into his large rough hand, stroking it in time with his increasingly punishing thrusts. 

 

Mordecai was the first to finish, squeezing his eyes shut tight and crying out when he came, spilling over Brick’s fingers and onto his own stomach with a shuddering moan. He was trembling and overwhelmed from the whole ordeal.

 

Brick slowed his hips and carefully pulled out, making Mordecai whimper and hide his face against Brick’s chest, fingers digging in and clinging to his shirt for dear life.

 

Brick ran a warm palm down Mordecai’s back, brushing his lips against his ear and quietly hushing him. It took a short while but eventually Mordecai did calm down and relax enough for his body to go limp against Brick. 

 

He was sensitive and exhausted, but he still managed to crack an eye open and reach down to wrap a gloved hand around Brick’s flagging erection, making the large man grunt.

 

“You don’t have to-” Brick began to mumble but was stifled by a groan when Mordecai gave him a firm squeeze before stroking him again.

 

“Just shaddup an’ lemme do this,” Mordecai slurred. His strokes were languid and slow, but Brick didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms around Mordecai’s narrow waist and held him close while Mordecai continued to help get him off. 

 

Brick nuzzled his face into his dreads, and Mordecai lazily traced the tip of his nose along Brick’s jawline, placing messy kisses against his neck.

 

It didn’t take much longer for Brick to find his own release, and spill into the sand with a quiet grunt and a stutter of hips. 

 

With a sigh he loosened his grip on Mordecai, just enough that he could shift around and grab his pants to pull them back on before returning to his place with his head on Brick’s shoulder.

 

Brick reached over to the blanket they had piled beside them and pulled it over them both before laying down in the dirt with Mordecai tucked snuggled close against his side, nuzzling his chest.

 

Brick smiled to himself and let his eyes close as well. Nope, if anybody asked, there was definitely nothing gentle about this.


End file.
